The Origin of Sai: How it began
by Destiny Rains 13
Summary: In all of my reveiws &sign ins I put Sai,so if you've woundered who Sai is,read this! This will go into a series.But tell me if you think this should be a one-timer tell me! summary space is to small,its about Shay &how she moves to live with Ryou FINISH!
1. Reborn again

Yami Shay: Hi! ^_^ In all my Yu-Gi-Oh! Stories and reviews it says 'Yami Shay &Sai' and you probably wonder…how did I meet Sai? Well, in this story it says that I lived in Utah until my parents died and I had to find a exchanged family. So I move to England and live with the Bakura family! ^_^ well…Ryous dad goes on a dig and finds the Millennium Ring and gives it to Ryou. He also finds the Millennium Pendent and gives it to Shayliena (Not my real name) who's nickname is Shay. Well…The rest is in the story! ^_^

Disclaimer: I own Sai, myself and the Millennium Pendent because I'm just a lonesome little 6th grader with two friends. Good for me, huh?! ^_^

__________________________

Shay was in the room she shared with Ryou Bakura, her step-half-brother-guy…Call it what you want! They were related in no way, shape or form and only friends! 

Anyway, Ryou was reading a book and Shay was on their computer downloading music. She had her own laptop (I wish I did!) but she liked to annoy her friend by playing all the music she could. She just got done downloading a song from her video game Final Fantasy 8 called Force Your Way. (I love that song!) 

Shay: ::Thinks:: 'Hehehehe…loud music!' (Yes, I really am this stupid…^_^!) 

She saw that Ryou was sitting next to one of the speakers and got a VERY Shay like idea…

Shay: 'Ryou don't like loud music much… I wonder…' 

She turned the music up a little more and pressed play. 

Music: ::Blasts::

Ryou: AHH! THE MONSTER!! ::Falls out of chair::

Shay: ::Laughs:: I can't believe your afraid of Fujin &Raijin!

Ryou: ::Gets up:: Oh, no. Its not them. Its that blasted sorceress Adel!

Shay: The one who looks like a man?

Ryou: ::Nods::

Shay: I can see why you'd be afraid of her…::Pauses:: … ::Starts laughing::

Ryou: Oh yeah? SPEAR CRETIN!!!

Shay: AHHHH!!!!!!!! ::Hides:: (HEY! That card is SCARY!!)

Ryou: ::Starts laughing::

Shay: ::From under her bed:: Hey! Its not funny!

Ryou: Yes it is… ::Gets hit with a pillow:: Ow!

Shay: Hehehehe… ::Hears doorbell:: I'LL GET IT!!!!!!

Ryou: ::Blocks her:: Oh no you won't! ::Runs and gets the door::

Shay: Hey! ::Runs down but is to late, Ryou got the door first.::

UPS Man: I have a package for Ryou Bakura and Shayliena Strife? (Nope, not my last name!)

Ryou: I'm Ryou Bakura…

Shay: Hey! I'm Shay Strife!  
  
UPS Man: Okay, sign here please.

Ryou ::Signs it::

Shay: ::Takes out a black sparkly gel pen &signs it:: (I wish I had a black sparkly gel pen…)

UPS Man: Thank you! ::Gives them package &Walks off::

Shay: Thank you UPS man! ^_^

Ryou: Did you eat from the sugar bowl again?

Shay: Nope! Your dad sent me some Egyptian candy!

Ryou: What?

Shay: Don't worry, I saved some for you! ^_^

Ryou: Riiight…

Shay: ::Remembers package:: Ryou! What's in it! What's in it! What's in it!!

Ryou held the box out of her reach, "Calm down! Here, lets go sit down somewhere so we can open it."

Shay clapped her hands, "YEA!!!" Ryou went to the couch and looked at her. "You know, you eat WAY to much sugar…"

Shay bounced over to him, "TeeHee! I know!" She sat down by Ryou and he carefully opened the package. Inside the box, there was a package of candy, Shay saw this and snatched the bag. "CANDY!!!!!!!!!" She then ran into the kitchen to cut the bag open.

Ryou rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the box. He noticed that there was something else in there.

Ryou: Shay! Come back here! There's something else in here!

Shay: ::Mouth full of candy:: What? ::Swallows candy:: What is it?

Shay walked over and looked over his shoulder. Ryou undid the bubble wrap. (I love that stuff! ^_^) "It looks like some kind of ring…"

"Hey! There's something else!" Ryou handed the box to Shay, she looked under the rest of the wrap and saw a necklace. "Wow…Its so pretty!" 

The necklace was an oval on a golden chain, and in the middle of the oval there was a eye…

"I've seen that before," Ryou said, " it's the Eye of Honshu." Shay gave him a look that said 'In English', or 'So some dumber people can under stand.' "An Egyptian god."

Shay slowly nodded her head. "Oh…" The phone rang, causing her to jump. Ryou stifled a laugh and picked up the phone.

* * * * * * Shay P.O.V.* * * * * 

Ryou picked up his phone. I've been living with him and his father for almost a year now but as much as I wanted to, I didn't touch the phone unless I asked. Or ordering music and games off the web. I kept sucking on the candy, trying to listen in on the conversation…

Ryou: Hello? Hi Dave! I did? Oh! I'm so sorry? Right now? Well, I don't know…I have to ask Shay if she can watch the house, my dad's on a dig. Hold on, ::Holds hand over receiver:: Shay, I forgot that I promised Dave I'd help him with his algebra, can you watch the house?

"That depends… Will you give me some pixie sticks?" Hehehehe…I loved teasing him.

Ryou rolled his eyes, "I'll give you five…"

"Ten."

"Okay fine!" He went back to the phone, "Yeah, I'll see you in about 10 minutes, okay? Alright. Bye." He turned back to me. "Okay, its 6:00 right now, I should be back by 9:00, okay?

I rolled my eyes, "Okay!" Geez, we say that way to much. Ryou smiled at me and grabbed his back-pack. "Alright," He called. "Seeya!" Then he grabbed the ring and left.

"Hehehehe…Now I can read his journal! I'm so smart! ^_^" (Note from Yami Shay: P.S. I REALLY am this stupid! Actually, I'm stupider! _) 

I made my way back to our room. I carelessly threw the necklace on my bed and went towards Ryou's. His bed was neatly made with dark blue bedding. Mine was still unmade from when I woke up this morning, the lavender bedspread lay crumpled with one of my pillows on the ground.

"Now where's that key?" I started to look for the small golden key to unlock his journal. I couldn't find it, so…I just used a hairpin. (My cousin did that to my diary before, so now I just write on the computer! I'm so smart! ^_^!)

Hehehehe…Entry one, July 5th, 1998. We got a letter in the mail saying we had a American girl coming to live with us in two ! I can't wait, I hardly have any friends at school so I hope she's nice!

I didn't read the rest. Aww…so little Ryou wanted me as a friend! He's so nice! Hey wait, what's that? It sounds like…bells?

And it was coming from…my bed? What the…The Necklace!

I rushed over to my bed and grabbed the necklace. The music stopped. Weiiiird. Hey, that stupid eye moved! It looks so stupid in that position, I wonder if I can move it…

I placed my hand on the eye. Crap, it wouldn't turn! I kept trying for about five minutes. Finally I got to frustrated at it and threw it at my wall. It bounced off, and landed on Ryou's bed. I turned my attention to my mirror and started brushing my hair. In the mirror I saw something unusual…the necklace was floating.

"Whoa…" I slowly walked towards it. I reached out and grabbed it. It stopped floating. "What the heck was that all about?" I stood there and stared at it. All of the sudden, it started to glow. It began to glow so brightly I had to shield my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a girl sitting on my bed. "Ahh!" I screamed. She looked up. She looked just like me! Well, sure a little older, she looked like she was around 14 and had dark traces around her eyes. I was only 12, but she still looked liked me!

'Who are you?" She had a confident tone in her voice. Who am I? Who is SHE!!! "I'm Shay." She looked at me. "No, babe. What's your _full _name?"

I gave her a quizzical look. "Shaylien, Shaylien Strife." Wait, shouldn't I be asking questions?

She nodded, then started to look around the room. She had a black form fitting top, but the sleeves were red and hung down like a peasant top. She had a long black scrunchie skirt and no shoes. Her long brown hair was tipped with red and in a high ponytail. She went to my night stand and looked at a picture. Her eyes widened. It was a picture of my and Ryou. It was the first day we met at the airport. We each had our arms around each others necks. "Nanashi Bakura…" She whispered in a low voice.

"Pardon?" She looked at me. "Who is this boy!?" She demanded. Well, you don't have to go postal. "His name is Ryou, Ryou Bakura."

"Bakura, huh?" She clicked her tongue. "Okay." I looked at her. "Hey, what's your name?" She looked at me and smirked. "I am your Yami. The dark side of your soul."  
  
"What?" I Riiight. Like I'm going to believe some girl who just popped out of a necklace. She sighed. "My name is Saiagami, but call me Sai. I was a gypsy who traveled around Europe, Asia, and Africa. I once lived in Japan and that is were I got my name. I finally traveled to ancient Egypt. There, I found a tomb robber named Nanashi Bakura, and fell in love with him. Soon I started to go on adventures with him, would you like to here the tale?"

I nodded. "Okay then." She said, but she was cut off by the sound of a slamming door. Ah, crap! Ryou was home! I looked at Sai, who really didn't seem to care.

"Sai! Ryou's home!" I started to panic. "Oh man, oh man, how can I explain you to Ryou!? You need to hide!"

Sai just gave me a look. "I can just leave, its no big deal…"

"But it IS a big deal! You said you were the other half of my soul!" I ran a hand through my dirty blond/brown hair. "Oh man, oh man, oh man…" I started to pace the room. I heard foot steps down the hall, ahh! He was coming!!!

"Ahh! What are we gonna do!?" I heard Sai sigh (Man, that sounds weird..). A while later I turned around and saw she wasn't there. "Sai?"

Suddenly, I heard the door hit a against the wall. I turned around to see Ryou standing in the door way. "Oh, Ryou. You scared me!"

He looked at me and smirked. "Oh, did I?" That didn't sound like Ryou. In fact, he didn't even sound British! "Uh…are you okay Ryou?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Of coarse I'm fine!" Then in a calmer tone, he said, :Why would you say that?"

I recoiled from his harsh tone, "Uh, because you slammed the door and are um, barking…" Man, I've NEVER saw Ryou bark at people…

Ryou slowly started to walk towards me. I scrambled back until I got to my bed and fell backwards on it. Man, Ryou was scaring me, BAD! When he reached me he leaned in till our faces were inches apart. "You think I'm scary now?" Then he whispered in my ear…"You just wait…"

He backed away and looked at me. I was cowering on my un-made bed, with my hands full of the sheets. "Pathetic…" He whispered. "I'm going out." 

I just sat there, I could see him smirk out of the corner of my eye, then leave. 

As soon as I heard the front door slam, I began to cry. I cried and cried and cried…un till I heard someone in my head.

**So THAT'S the great Ryou…**

*Sai? But how can you…*

**Soul link.**  
*Oh…*

**Well…if your gonna live with him were gonna have to toughen you up.**  
*Hey, I'm tough! He's just never acted like that before…*

**Yeah, right. Well you should go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning.**

*Okay, good night Sai.*

**Good night Shay.**

* * * * * * *Sai P.O.V.* * * * * * * 

My hikari fell asleep quickly. That Ryou boy…He reminded me of some one.

I paced around my soul room. (Just imagine a room that was REALLY big with violet &gold paint with a big bed like on Mr. Deeds that was four poster. I love that movie, Adam Sandler ROCKS! ^_^) 

How did I know that boy? He looked so familiar. The voice, the facial expressions…who was he!?

I collapsed on my bed, I could probably think better in the morning, then I could get more info on this Ryou guy…

___________________________

Yami Shay: Yea!! Chapter one finished! ^_^

Sai: You made me THAT dense!? I'm WAY smarter than that!

Yami Shay: Oh well, it gives a dramatic effect. Any way, tomorrow will be picture day! Oh I can't WAIT to see what happens! ^_^

Sai: You KNOW what happens…-_-;

Yami Shay: So? Well this is just something I thought was funny, when Sai was pacing around in her soul room, I kept imagining Jack in The Nightmare Before Christmas singing the song 'What does it mean?' and shaking the rag doll. ^_^ 

Sai: So that's were that music was coming from!

Yami Shay: Well, enough of our rambling, review! See…it's the little lavender button right…

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|

\/ Here! Click it, review, and I'll thank you in the next chappie! ^_^


	2. Til' Death do us part

AN: Hi guys! Now, I re-wrote the story because the other one is so boring! Shay did live with Ryou and his dad sent her the millennium pendent when he sent Ryou the ring. After Sai came lets just say she ran away. Now, THIS chapter is the story on how Bakura and Sai knew each other. So, after this I'm going to write another story that is MUCH better than this one, a sequel called " 'Friends' on a moonlit night." I might change it but enough of my rambling, on with the story! ^_^ Oh, Akifa=Bakura

Disclaimer: I'm a 12 year old who duels and writes stories. DO THE MATH!!!

Sai's P.O.V.

___________________________ 

The sand stung my face. I had met Akifa nearly a month ago. I had fallen in love with the tomb robber but he probably didn't feel the same about me. Why should he? I'm a 16 year old gypsy! 

Sure I've danced for him a few times but what does it matter? He don't care, I'm just a partner in crime.

"Akifa? Are you sure you want to go to the Pharaohs tomb?" I tried to yell over the sandstorm but only got a mouth full of sand.

"Sai, I truly think you can do this." He turned his face towards me. "I mean, you're the one who caught the Pharaohs guards off guard didn't you?"

Yeah, on our last adventure Akifa was captured by the guards, so I undid my blouse. Hehehehe…

"Anyway, the tomb is just ahead. We can't turn back now." I guess he was right. Oh well. I just don't want to flash anyone again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Bakura's P.O.V.

I led the 16yr. Old gypsy through the sandstorm. The sand was rough and stung our faces. I hate the desert.

I turned around to look at her. She was holding an arm up to her face to shield it from the sand. In frustration she stamped her foot, making the tambourine on her hip shake and ring. Damn, I loved that tambourine. I still remember the first night I met her…

* * * * * FLASHBACK* * * * * 

Bakura was walking down a cold street late at night. Suddenly he saw a carriage. It stopped right in front of him, blocking his path. A young girl wearing a peasant top and a purple scrunchie skirt walked up to him. She had a black headband and no shoes. A tambourine was strapped to her hip.

"Hey there, where ya goin good lookin'?"

Bakura stopped to look up once he noticed the girl was talking to him. "Why would you want to know?"

She walked up to him seductively. "Well, maybe a lonely gypsy like my self wants a good looking friend to keep her company. Interested?"

Bakura smirked. He wasn't that kind of guy, but she could be an exception.

She smirked. "I'll take that as a yes." She put a hand on her hip. "The names Saiagami. Saiagami Nokashi Raha. But you have to earn to call me that."

"Fine with me. My names Akifa Nanashi Bakura. But you have to earn to call me by my name."

Sai smirked. "How do I do that?"

He smirked back. "How do you think?"

"I can take a wild guess…" She turned for the carriage. "Come with me." She said over her shoulder. Bakura followed her…

* * * * *END* * * * * (AN: Nothing lemony! She just showed him a dance! So… :P)

Ah, yes. That tambourine. The way she shook her hips and moved, amazing. And to think, she was only what? 16, 17? Just think, when she's 21 she'll have more experience. Don't get me wrong, I don't look at a woman as some kind of a toy. In fact, I hate it the way some guys can strut around with a 15yr old girl. Its disgusting. Just like the Pharaoh. He has about 100 slaves, half of them probably woman. Animal. (AN: No offence Yami lovers. I'm just REALLY mad at him for hurting Bakura! :'()

"Akifa?"

I turned to look at her, "Yes?" 

"I hate to sound like a little kid but, are we there yet?" I smiled, something I don't do often. She was amazing. So full of life, so smart…not to mention hot. She still didn't know I liked her, and probably never will. Oh well. "Yes," I replied. "Its right up ahead."

"Thank Isis!" She started towards the tomb and stopped. "Oh, and Ra. Thank him to." I laughed and followed her.

* * * * * * * * Sai/Change scene* * * * * * * * 

Akifa lead me down a dark passage. Hell, it was a pyramid. What else would it be. We slowly crawled along the walls. I knew I was slowing him down, so I spoke up. "Akifa? Why don't you go without me. I'll stay here."

I could see his silver hair even through the darkest of nights. "No." He sided firmly. "Your ready for this. Now, come on. Its not much farther." I sighed, but then gasped as he clutched my hand. Nope. Didn't expect that.

* * * * * CHANGE SCENE* * * * * * *

We ran and wove through the maze for about two hours. Finally, we came to a chamber. It was amazing! There were gold hieroglyphics on the walls, and a pharaohs casket in the middle of the room. (AN: You know, like on the episode where Pegasus gets the Millennium Eye?)

"Akifa, Its beautiful…" He looked over to me and smiled. Suddenly we heard foot steps. Akifa pulled me close to him. "We have to hide, over there. Behind the pots!" I nodded, and we scurried off to hide.

* * * * * * AUTHORS POV* * * * * *

Shadi entered the room. Behind him were the Pharaoh, and the High Priest. The high Priest looked at the Pharaoh. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

The Pharaoh nodded. "Yes. I do not need you to escort me no longer. You may go." The high priest bowed, and left.

"Look at all that gold he's wearing." Bakura said, amazed. Sai snorted. "Stupid rich guys…" Bakura laughed. "What?" He tried to stop. "Oh, nothing…" 

(AN: Okay, I'm not going to write a big long boring ritual so…lets just say, Yami was getting ready to seal his soul in the Millennium puzzle and Sai made a noise. Just to get to the important part. ^_^)

The Pharaoh looked up. "Who's there?" He shouted. Sai looked over at Bakura and mouthed 'I'm sorry.'

Shadi walked over to where they were hiding and moved the pot. Sai was cowering next to Bakura and he was covering her mouth. The Pharaoh stormed over. "You!?" He reached over and grabbed a handful of Sai's hair. (AN: Sorry! But he has to be the bad guy for now.)

Sai bit her lip when he pulled her up to stand. Even though he did this, she didn't get to stand up all the way. Bakura jumped up. "Let her go!!" He demanded. The Pharaoh smirked. "And why should I do that? Sop you two can rob my fathers tomb!? Your worthless." 

He turned around still holding Sai by the hair. Bakura ran and jumped behind him. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it to the Pharaohs throat. "Let her go, or you will die."

Slowly, the Pharaoh released her. He started to mutter something under his breath. Then, something happened.

* * * * * *BAKURA'S POV* * * * * 

I felt something pointy on my back, and a warm breath down my neck. I dropped the knife and slowly turned around. The Celtic Guardian was pointing his long sword down my face. "Shit…" I muttered.

The pharaoh smirked. "How do you like something sharp being held at your throat? Not fun, is it?"

"Jack ass." I said. "Why'd you hurt Sai?"

"She's a tomb robber isn't she? I think you two need to be punished…" The robbed man (Shadi) went to the wall. He grabbed a strange looking ring and held it next to me. It glowed. He nodded towards the Pharaoh. "He is destined to have the ring."

"Alright then, do what you have to do." That guy I such a jack ass…

Shadi walked toward my front and slipped the ring around my neck. It started to glow brighter and brighter. I felt a grip on my mind. The stress was unbearable. The grip tightened, I screamed out in agony, then all went black…

* * * * * *Sai POV* * * * *

"NOOOOOO!!!" I screamed as Akifa's body went limp. I ignored the beast standing over him and ran towards him. "Akifa!" I turned to look at the Pharaoh, "What have you done!?"

That guy put a hand on his hip, and you know what he did? He smirked! The bastared smirked! I ran over to him. Stop smiling! Does he like watching people suffer? 

He just looked at me. "He belongs to the ring know. (AN: Is it just me? Or did that sound like Lord of the Rings?) His soul is trapped in it."

I fell to my knees. "No…" I said softly, "Akifa…" A tear ran down my cheek. He can't be dead, he just can't be. "Kill me." I whispered.

He looked puzzled. "What?" He asked.

"I said KILL ME!!" I stood up know, shaking with rage. I can't STAND being alone. I have know one else. 

The Pharaoh, that nasty, despicable man! You know what he did? He SMILED!! Man, this gut IS a basterad. Then, after he smiled, he said: "Even if you die, you will not be together." He looked down. "Although there is a way you two may see each other again."

"Please," I started, "_Please_ tell me how I can see Akifa again." The Pharaoh looked at me, was that, _emotion _in his cold eyes?

The Pharaoh looked at Shadi, who just nodded his head. Why the HELL do they have to be some damn mysterious? Shadi then walked up to me. He reached inside his pocket, and fetched a necklace. It was beautiful! On the thin golden chain there was a golden pendent. With, the eye of Horus (Is it Horus, or Honshu? There BOTH Egyptian gods.)

Shadi reached the necklace out to me , and dropped it. I stretched my hand out to catch it. As soon as it touched my hand, the eye grew brighter. It blinded me and sent a pain through my body, mostly to one thing…

My heart. (AN: Hey! She loves him, and sacrificed her life for him! YOU DO THE MATH!)

The white light totally engulfed me. I screamed. Then, my body went limp. I could see Akifa.

* * * * *AUTHORS POV* * * * *

Shadi stared at the limp bodies. "Pharaoh? Are you sure it was wise to do that? They might not be able to meet again for a Millennia."

Yami did that little pose thing he does. "That's the point."

Shadi looked puzzled. Yami made it clearer to him, "We don't want them to get out and raise chaos, now do we?" Shadi bowed his head. "I see your point." 'But I still think it was cruel.'

Yami turned, "Well, I guess we have to do the ritual another time." Shadi nodded, and they left…

* * * * * * * * END STORY* * * * * * 

Sai: You…KILLED me? 

Shay: Yup. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I will make a sequel to the story, you'll have to check it out and see what it's about though.

Sai: Yeah! So review, or I'll get Akifa to SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Shay: o.O Sai…your scaring off all the readers… Anyway…REVIEW!! ^_^ It'll make me happy.

Sequel: Friends, Love, and Sorcery.


End file.
